candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane
Jane is a former antagonist of Candy Series. She made her debut in Top of the Class: Academics. Biography Early Life Jane's early life is currently unknown. Top of the Class: Academics Starstruck!: Fandom Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Jane could be seen at the school's concert watching Candy JEM's singing performance in awe. A Class Effort: Leadership Irritated by Joni's sudden voice, Jane turned around and looked at Candy JEM. She was one of the few classmates that freaked out after finding out their class' assistant monitor is a plump person (Harry). Appearance Jane is a petite young girl with violet colored eyes and shoulder-length magenta hair in a bob hairstyle. She, just like almost all the other characters, change her clothing consistently. The most notable feature of her is her sidelocks (or Payot) being braided (similar to Mia). In Jane's first appearances in Top of the Class, she was seen wearing dresses throughout the book. But in the subsequent book, she imitated Joni's appearance by trimming her hair into one that was similar to Joni's and her clothing mostly consisted of either shorts or pants. But after some time, she reverted back to her old hairstyle, except it being slightly shorter. Personality Admiration for Mia and Emilia and jealousy towards Joni, Jane is a two-faced person, one is being kind and modest to Mia and Emilia while the other is being discourteous and rude to Joni. Jane was also shown to have a huge crush on Julian despite him being the older brother of her rival. Jane was shown to be an innocent and intelligent person when she was first introduced. However, when Mia and Emilia were not around or aware, she purposely treated Joni horribly like ignoring her whenever Joni tried to talk or greet her or giving Joni a glare to express her hatred towards her. All that in order to befriend Mia and Emilia and taking over Joni's place in Candy JEM. Though Mia and Emilia dislike her after finding out Jane's true colors, she still continued trying to befriend them, lack-thereof after, she imitated Joni's appearance and behavior in order to get Mia and Emilia to think how bad of a person Joni is. Despite Jane's cold demeanor towards Joni, she started to treat her more positively after reflecting on her attitude towards Joni and Joni's success in making friends (with Emilia and Mia). Relationships Friends Mia Emilia Two unnamed classmates Jane seemed to share a rather close relationship with two classmates of hers- a tall girl with orange hair that reaches to her back and a blonde girl around the same height as Jane with her hair in a form of two short pigtails. Jane was shown to be close friends with them before befriending Mia and Emilia. There are hints that the two classmates are the reason why Jane attempted to befriend Mia and Emilia and replace Joni in Candy JEM, as the two are the ones whom brought up the idea for Jane to do so. In Starstruck!: Fandom, after Jane failed to achieve Joni's place as a Candy JEM member, she was seen continuing to hang out with the two. Love Interests Julian Jane has a crush on Julian, ever since Julian gave her opinions on how to persuade her two friends (Mia and Emilia) on the flaws of the person she does not like (Joni), Jane started to develop mutual feelings for the latter. She has the tendency to blush whenever she sees Julian and tried to talk to him. Jane was also shown not liking the fact that Julian is her rival's older brother and how he cared for his little sister, which had her the intention to steal Julian, along with Mia and Emilia, away from Joni. Julian on the other hand, is oblivious to the girl's feelings for him, and even forgotten her existence when she tried to talk to him during 5A's remedial class, when he came to find Joni. This greatly saddened Jane. Enemies/Neutral Joni Jane seemed to develop a great amount of hatred towards her classmate, Joni. After acknowledging the latter's flaws and behavior, Jane started to sabotage the friendship between her and Mia and Emilia, and tries to replace her in Candy JEM. Saying as much (negative) opinions she has for Joni to Mia and Emilia in attempt to get the two to dislike their friend as well. Abilities Mental Intellect Jane displayed mental intellect when she made it to the 10th position in class during book 10.Top of the Class: Academics, page 35 Others Trivia * Jane's hairstyle is somewhat similar to Mia's and Emilia's, she has her sidelocks (or Payot) braided like Mia. And short bob style hair similar to Emilia. ** All of which was later changed into one that is similar to Joni. * In the official Candy Series character stats, several information of Jane are revealed: ** Jane's astrological sign is Gemini, therefore her birthday falls between May 21 to June 20. ** Jane's blood type is AB. ** Jane's favorite things are Candy JEM (except Joni), Julian and butterfly bows. ** Jane's hobbies are learning and reading. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Characters Category:Female Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Year 5 Students Category:Year 5 Category:Enemies Category:Former Antagonists